


Sensitivity

by RoseByAnyOtherName17



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge (Derek/Stiles) [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, movie day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseByAnyOtherName17/pseuds/RoseByAnyOtherName17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek liked how Stiles reacted to a hand wrapping around the back of his neck. Specifically, Derek's hand wrapping around the back of his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitivity

This was it, Derek thought. Lydia had finally snapped.

She’d barged into the loft unannounced before he was even dressed. The familiar smell of her shampoo hit his nose and he pulled on his clothes just a little quicker than normal, because if Lydia was here by herself, something had to be wrong. She was standing in the middle of the loft when he came down the spiral staircase with her arms crossed over her chest and a calculating look on her face. “You really need more furniture,” she commented.

“Uh huh,” Derek said. “What’re you doing here? It’s eight in the morning.”

“I’m picking you up,” she answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “And we’re getting tacos for everyone. I already have the list.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at her. “Picking me up for what?”

“We’re having a movie day at Stiles’ house,” she said. “I have seen more than enough dead bodies in the last couple of months and you guys have spent way too much time letting your skin stitch itself back together. So today, we’re forgetting all of that. We are going to spend all day watching movies at Stiles’ house because he has the most options, and we’re going to eat food that is horrible for all of us, even me because if I’m going to die of anything I doubt it’ll be from unhealthy eating. Everyone is coming. No exceptions. Not even you.”

Derek stared at her incredulously. “What if I say no?”

“Cora’s already waiting in the car,” Lydia told him. “If you say no, I’ll call her up here to help me.”

Five minutes later, they were driving to the nearest place for breakfast tacos. Cora and Lydia chatted happily up front while Derek stared out the window grumpily, even more so when Lydia handed him her card and told him to go get the tacos. 

It became evident to Derek that Lydia hadn’t planned this all the way through when Stiles opened the door in sweatpants and an overlarge t-shirt. “Who’s dying?” Stiles asked, stifling a yawn even as he reached behind the desk for his baseball bat.

“No one,” Lydia said cheerfully, leading the way into the house. “Allison is picking up Isaac and Scott. They’ll be here soon.”

Stiles stood in the middle of the foyer looking as bemused as Derek felt, even more so when Lydia walked right into the kitchen and began sorting out the tacos. Cora was going through all of the DVDs in the shelves underneath the TV in the living room. “What the hell is going on?” Stiles said loudly.

“Movie day!” Lydia called from the kitchen. “Go get dressed!”

Derek followed Stiles upstairs with the idea that it was probably safer with him than with the girls at the moment. “Is there any way I can blame you for this and actually feel like it’s your fault?” Stiles grumbled as he yanked his sleep shirt off, throwing it behind him at random. Derek’s mouth went dry when he saw the muscles of Stiles’ back shifting under his skin.

“I, uh,” he said. “It isn’t my fault.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at him as he pulled another shirt over his head. “No shit. You’re not really for pack bonding unless it involves hardcore training that leaves us in more pain than saving the town does.” He gestured for Derek to look away before working to change into a different pair of pants. “Only Lydia would decide that having a movie day at ass o’clock in the morning is acceptable. And it really isn’t. I’m going to kill her.”

“Do you think she’d still scream if it was herself that was about to die?” Derek wondered.

He caught the wide-eyed look Stiles gave him and smirked. “Did you actually just make a joke?” When Derek full-on grinned, the other shook his head and smiled reluctantly. “Go downstairs and make sure they don’t pick up a bunch of chick flicks.” 

By the time Allison arrived with the boys, Cora and Stiles were in a full-blown argument over who got the armchair. Derek was watching in amusement as Cora bared her teeth and Stiles threw a pillow in her face. “You’re not anywhere near as scary as your brother. At least threaten to rip my throat out or something!”

Isaac solved the problem by plopping down into the chair. “Lydia said something about tacos.”

Scott tossed him his, having already gone into the kitchen to get them. “So what’re we watching first?” he asked, sitting on the floor against the arm of the couch. “Please, please can it be a superhero movie?”

By the time the opening credits of Thor were over, Derek found himself wedged between the arm of the couch and Stiles, so close that he could feel as well as hear the other’s heartbeat against his arm. It varied between steady and strangely stuttering, and after awhile, Derek realized it changed when he shifted slightly. He suppressed a smile, but very carefully put his arm on the back of the couch so that his fingers brushed Stiles’ neck and relaxed so that they were pressed together all the way down to their calves. Stiles swallowed hard next to him, but didn’t move away, though his heartbeat didn’t quite slow down after that either.

It was after the second Thor movie that Lydia demanded the girls get to choose next. “You guys are practically superheroes anyways,” she said when Isaac tried to complain. “You’ve been seeing this shit forever, now sit back and try not to die for mine and Allison’s choice, yeah?”

Scott and Isaac simultaneously groaned when the words “Based off the novel by Nicholas Sparks” flashed onscreen. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Stiles muttered, but his voice died when Derek curled his hand up into his hair. Derek didn’t say anything. He’d hardly been paying the TV any attention all day, choosing instead to categorize the ways Stiles reacted to him tapping a rhythm out on the back of his neck, or tracing the upper knobs of his spine just under his shirt, or teasing his fingers into strands of Stiles’ hair and pulling just a little. That particular motion had gotten him a tiny noise that Derek wouldn’t have heard if he hadn’t been listening for it. 

But Stiles wasn’t asking why. Instead, he leaned into the warmth of Derek’s hand just a little, enough that Derek could wrap his fingers around the back of his neck and run his thumb up to the edge of his jaw. Stiles’ whole body shuddered at this and he stood up abruptly. Derek’s hand fell away, but Stiles caught it with his own and pulled him up too. “We’ll be right back,” Stiles said firmly, dragging him in the direction of the stairs.

Derek heard Allison say, “Cough it up, guys, I’ve won,” in a low voice, but decided not to tell Stiles that. He was more interested in where this was going anyways.

The second the door was closed, Stiles reached up to pull gently at Derek’s hair, to run his fingers across the skin of his neck, to do everything Derek had done over the several hours in a matter of seconds. It shocked a groan out of him and he stepped forward to press his forehead to Stiles’.

“There,” Stiles said, and suddenly his hand was gone. A low whine built up in Derek’s throat, but Stiles kept going. “Alright, you’re not stupid, I know you’re not, which means that you’ve been doing that on purpose and you have to know what that does, okay? You’re not clueless, I know you know that I’ve been half in love with you since freaking junior year of high school, and if you’re doing this just to fuck with my head then you need to stop. I—I can’t, Derek, okay? I can’t.”

Derek knew that his mouth was hanging open just a little, but he couldn’t focus on that, not when the words “I’ve been half in love with you” kept running through his head like a mantra and he—

He stepped forward and pushed a hand under Stiles’ shirt, sliding it up his back until he could curl it around the back of Stiles’ neck and feel that shiver run through him. The motion had Stiles pressed close, and when Derek tilted his head just a little Stiles leaned into his mouth. 

He kissed like he was dying, like he wasn’t going to get the opportunity to do so again, and Derek couldn’t let him think that. He pulled his hand away from Stiles’ skin to cup his face and slow down, gently pulling at Stiles’ mouth until he relaxed, bringing his own hands up to Derek’s hips. They kissed for what felt like hours, and when they pulled apart to breathe Derek made a mental note to thank Lydia for her idea.


End file.
